Ramona Flowers
Ramona Victoria "Rammy" Flowers is an American expatriate who lived in New York and now works as a "Ninja delivery girl" for Amazon in Canada and the main love interest of Scot Pilgrim. She reveals very little and is very guarded about her past in New York before she moved to Toronto. She is capable of traveling through Subspace and has seven evil exes who challenge Scott for her affection. When fighting, she typically uses an over sized mallet as her weapon, which she can retrieve from her purse through the use of subspace. After she and Scott confess their love to each other, she reveals that in order for him to truly date her, he would need to take down the Legue of Evil Ex Boyfriends, who were revealed to be gathered by Gideon Graves after she temporarily escaped his influence of her through Subspace and the Glow. Scott would go on to take down several notable members of the group, such as Matthew Patel and Lucas Lee, eventually nearing Gideon himself, yet Ramona decided to abandon him, noticing that he was beginning to resemble the Ex Boyfriends themselves, especially after realizing he had cheated on Knives Chao with her. After she left him, however, she began to be possessed by Gideon once more, and was saved by Scott when he used the Power of Self Understanding and confessed his wrongdoings to both her and Knifes, taking down Gideon once and for all. Battle vs. Annabeth Chase (by Codgod13) Ramona is patrolling the forest near camp Half-Blood on a walk with Scott, when she hits the barrier,and decides to try and break it with her hammer. Her attemps fail, of course, but do attract the nearby Annabeth and Percy's attention, who go to check it out. They see Flowers and Pilgrim as a threat, and Percy briefly floods that part of the forest seperating the boys and girls. Ramon strikes at Annabeth, who evades ad draws her knife. Ramona attacks again twice with her hammer, and Annabeth dodges but is in a disatvantage becuse of her smaller weapon, so she sprints out of the clearing, her head already formulating about 14 different plans. She finds a very thin but tall tree and nearly cuts it in half with her dagger, and holds it so it wont fall over. As Ramona runs past, she drops the tree, and it falls just in front, of Ramona, momentarily blinding her with dust. Annabeth trieas to sneak up behind Ramona, but is caught by surprise when Ramna as she spins rapidly swinging her hammer. Annabeth isn't fast enough, and it breaks half the bones in her left arm, as she cries out in pain and stumbles backward. Ramona goes to deliver the final blow, but Annabeth slips n her invisibilty cap, with some difficulty only using her right arm. Ramona is stunned as Annabeth dissapears into mid-air. Then, she feels a cold pain in the back of the neck as Annabeth stabs her. About 4 seconds later, a bruised Percy Jackson emerges from the forest, and the two head back to camp. Expert's Opinion Though Ramna's weapon was far superior, Annabeth's hat and tactical genius put her on top. To see the original battle, weapons and vptes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Modern Warriors